Silk
by Keyte
Summary: Drabble - Tyki finds a use for every gift, even ones with no apparent function. He wasn't the one to invent the blindfold, after all. TykiKanda


**Kiete: **'Sup, people. C:

**47. **Yeah. Like I said in the other ones, I kind of like writing these. Look for more. C:

**48. **This one turned out a bit odd. I kind of like it, though.

**49. **Give me words! I like a challenge! C:

**50. **My next drabble will prolly be a LaviKanda one. So yeah.

**_Disclaimer_: I don't own DGM. I don't own this bathrobe either. I don't think I'd _want _to, but here you go...**

**

* * *

**

Silk

It was times like this that he loved being the more dominating one in their relationship.

It had been a gag gift at first — seriously, who in the world would wear a bathrobe made of _silk_? — but after he thought about it, the tie would be excellent for a little something _more_... and it wouldn't _look _half bad to boot. So he had brought Kanda over for dinner and insisted he try the new shampoo he had bought _just _to make the younger man wear his robe. And then, once he had convinced the long-haired man to get in the shower — and that he wasn't going to sneak in and get him or anything — he had taken away all the other's clothes and towels, save one for his long, gorgeous hair.

"Tyki! Get me a fucking towel!" Kanda howled from the bathroom, and he had to hide his laughter behind a straight-faced façade. "_I am not wearing this thing_!"

"Aw, come _on_," he goaded, coming to the door and peering through it. The younger man had wrapped the other towel around his waist, and he gave the other an amused look. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before..."

"Shut up and _get me a Goddamn towel_," the long-haired man growled, and when Tyki shook his head insistently, he wadded up the robe and threw it out of the room. "I will not wear that!"

Pouting, the brunette picked up the robe and shook it out. The _silk_tie that held the robe closed had fallen out of the loopholes made for it, and he picked it up off the ground with a considering expression. He looked back at Kanda, whose eyes were narrowed into the sexiest glare he had ever laid eyes on, before letting his eyes wander lower. The taut, pale skin exposed to his hungry eyes was welcome; he let his eyes drift lower still, tracing the curves of the other's hip bones and long, toned legs.

"No, I don't think I will," he grinned, reaching through the half-open door to hook a finger under the younger man's towel. "Why don't you give me this one and I'll get you a fresh one for your hair? Wouldn't want you catching a cold..."

And that was how he found himself, anywhere from fifteen minutes to an hour later, pinning the long-haired man to his bed, using that _silk_tie to his advantage. Kanda's eyes were hidden from sight, tucked securely behind the blackness of the tie, and the extra strings faded into his impossibly black, impossibly _gorgeous _hair. That he was playing with.

"Tyki... what the fuck is _wrong _with you today?" Kanda half-groaned, turning his sightless head on the pillow. His long hair followed the motion, and his lips were drawn in some sort of expression that had them twisting — almost a scowl, but now quite.

The older man didn't have an answer; he merely let his hands continue to roam the creamy, bare skin that was presented to him. His hands went first over the dusky pink nipples near the top, gaze lingering on Kanda's tattoo for a moment longer. The digits traveled down until he had a hand on either side of the younger man's hips, and lifted them precariously, making sure to keep him pinned to the bed.

"Wrong with me?" He repeated finally, a hint of amusement in his voice. Kanda's skin was almost as soft as the _silk_robe beneath the rough pads of his fingers, and he found himself tracing porcelain with his tongue, marveling that the skin under his mouth wasn't as cold as the china it so resembled. Tyki trailed his tongue along the younger man's breastbone, stopping at the slight dip between the points of his collarbone, rocking back and retracting his tongue with a wet noise. "There's nothing wrong with me."

Kanda tossed his head, strands of ebony _silk_ shifting on the stark white pillow; his eyebrows were furrowed just enough for him to be mildly angry. The brunette planted a soft kiss on his lover's brow, feeling the muscles relax.

"You're being more... touchy than usual," the long-haired man finally relented, his thin lips puckered into a questioning look. It was taking _a lot _of willpower not to ignore the comment and kiss the younger man into silence.

"Would you wear a kimono for me sometime, Yuu?" Tyki purred against the other's ear, eliciting a full-body twitch and a heady blush on the other's cheeks. "I'm sure silk would look _wonderful _on you."

"Don't... call me that name," Kanda's voice almost, _almost _shook; he was fisting a handful of the sheets between his long, fine-boned fingers and he drew his knees up carefully. "Why do you _always _change the fucking subject on me?"

The brunette shrugged, knowing full well the other couldn't see it. "I think you would look good in _silk_."

"Che. Shut up."

Tyki kissed him in answer, a soft kiss planted delicately on the tip of the Japanese man's nose. "You would. You look good right now." With _silk _over your pretty dark eyes, he finished in his mind, smiling gently.

"You're a fucking _fiend_."

"And proud, darling."

"Nasty."

"Only when you let me tie you up."

"With _what_?"

"_Silk_, darling."

* * *

Mmyeah. Drop me a review. C;


End file.
